Messages between Friends
by Blackie Frogz
Summary: The B Squad has just discovered the funness of Instant Messaging. Wackiness, force fields and romance follow


Messages between friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or anything familiar.

A.N.: This is just plain randomness and ramblings of me guess what? during class.

Oh and…

Jack unseen

Sky Sky

Z Z-D

Syd Pinky

Bridge toast

xxx

toast: BOO!

Z-D: Aaahh…. rolls eyes

Pinky: Hi Bridgey

Z-D: Why do you call him Bridgey???

Pinky: Don't know…

Toast: coz i'm so special :D

Z-D: right….

Sky: Hello

Pinky: you're on? WOW!

Z-D: u noe that u're psychotic right?

Pinky: Thank you…

Sky: Why wouldn't I be on?

Pinky: I don't know… maybe cause this seems too happy and fun and not sky-ish for you? Emphasis on NOT SKY-ISH

Sky: Whatever…

unseen: HELLO!

Sky: …

unseen: wadya talking about? is it about me? cause i'm so handsome and perfect

Sky: Jack… Are you delusional?

Pinky: Sky and jack u ain't perfect

unseen: wadabout sky gasp omg, are you two going to elope and run off to malaysia and give birth to a gazillion children? i am shocked that you two would even consider doing that! we have new tech to protect

unseen: hey! that rhymes!

Sky: Jack, I think you are both psychotic and delusional. Either that or you have a wild imagination. We should probably call the mental institution and get them to take you to the nearest asylum.

unseen: that way you'd be the leader. i know all about your horrible plan schuyler tate! you shalt not fool the sharp eyes of the fabulous jack landors!

Z-D: interrupting the very intellectual conversation… wad's with the name?

unseen: opened the dictionary to a random page, and i found this purrrrtttyyy word…

Z-D: shakes head sky's right… you are psychotic. anyone know the number! i need to send jack there.

toast: getting forgotten here!  :P

Z-D: Oopsies….

Pinky: Sorrie… We didn't mean it.

unseen: Hey Bridge

Sky: Stop doing that!

Z-D: What are you talking about? Oh, and I have decided to be nice and use grammatically correct English. Ain't I so nice?

toast: sorry… but it's true…. IT'S TRUE IT'S TRUE IT'S TRUE! smirks

Pinky: what's true?

toast: i read his diary

toast: isn't that cool

Sky: INVASION OF PRIVACY! Bridge you DO NOT READ OTHER PEOPLE'S DIARIES!

Sky: Well, at least not MY diary, you can read Jack's or Z's or Syd's diaries for all I care….

unseen: naughty naughty bridge. and if you ever read my diary, you'd die since i don't even have a diary to start with!

Z-D: Sky has a diary? Oh and I don't have a diary… Syd does… It's under her pillow, just so you know. You can read it then tell me what's in it. I don't mind. I bet it's about

Z-D: Okay, sheesh. Sorry…. You don't have to do that… And if you ever ever break any of my cds you're dead pinky…

Pinky: fair enough….

toast: well the only reason why i read sky's diary was because I was bored… oh and do you know that sky is in akfah;ro25rh3q95tyq90g

Pinky: huh?

Z-D: Bridge, what are you talking about?

Sky: I'm in asfijaw'r2ht52

toast: ow. ow. ow. ow. ow. ow. ow. ow. you are right jack, it isn't fun to be in the collision course of sky's force fields. they really really really hurt…

Z-D: Sky! Why did you 'forcefield' Bridge?

Pinky: - I knew it.

Z-D: Whatever Syd. Whatever….

unseen: i am so glad that i don't have a room mate. i am free...

Sky: mutters darkly Die, Bridge... Die...

unseen: sky do not kill bridge. we won't have a green ranger if you do and the last time i checked we needed a green ranger to complete the delta squad megazord.

toast: eep! bye! toast has left the conversation

Sky:)

Z-D: evil

Pinky: - :)

Z-D: - o0

Sky: err... okay...

unseen: i'm just going to ignore those siggys...

Z-D: Not

Pinky: is too

Z-D: Not

Pinky: too

Z-D: Not

Pinky: too

Z-D: Terminated Z-D has left the conversation

Pinky: - --"

Sky: - right...

unseen: bye people or syd and sky unseen has left the conversation

Pinky: so...

Sky: Yeah?

Pinky: what now?

Sky: dono

Pinky: YOU JUST USED A SHORT CUT! Z HE JUST USED A SHORT CUT! ISN'T THAT AMAZING!

Pinky: CALL THE NEWSPAPERS! CALL THE NEWS! CALL THE MEDIA! CALL THE B SQUAD!

Sky: Z's not here...

Pinky: same room duh...

Pinky: gotta go Pinky has left the conversation

Sky: Whatever... Sky has left the conversation

xxx

It would be really nice if you'd review.

Blackie Frogz


End file.
